nindragonscale_squad_5fandomcom-20200214-history
Lemonsqueeze
Full Name: Lemonsqueeze Age: 15(in series), 20(actual) Debut: Episode 1: Introduction: Scale Squad 5! Rank: Commander Element: Lightning Attribute: Wisdom and Integrity Affiliations: Scale Squad 5 Gender: Male Birthday: July 5th, 19998 Zodiac: Cancer ♋️ Abilities: Electrokinesis, Bio-Electricity Manipulation. Occupations: Ryushinobi (Ninja Dragons), Lemon Harvester, Electrician, Volunteer Geologist(episode 7) Status: Alive Family: Fireball(Older Brother), Mountainbolt(Younger Brother), Sandstorm(Older Brother), Tornadotwister(Oldest Brother), Species: Lightning Dragon Hair Color: Yellow, Eye Color: Yellow Skin Color: Light Yellow Biography Lemonsqueeze was born in a mountain village known as Nindragon, North Scalolina on July 5th, 19998. he's the 4th older brother of Mountainbolt, the 1st younger brother to Fireball, the 2nd younger brother to Sandstorm, and the 3rd younger brother to Tornadotwister. like the rest of the squad, Lemonsqueeze has an immense IQ of 5000, making him one of the smartest students in his magnet academy, which he graduated from at age 8, then graduated a magnet university at age 12. in the end, he has a natural affinity for food science. mostly for lemons. in episode 6, he received his shinobi badge the shape of a lightning bolt. it is revealed that he also has High-Functioning Autism. he even grew a Lemon Grove in the backyard of their Household. Appearance Lemonsqueeze is a Lightning Dragon who stands at 4'7ft, 15 years old, and always wears his Ryushinobi outfit. in episode 6, he starts wearing his shinobi badge on important occasions only. he has yellow scaly skin, yellow eyes, and yellow spikes (hair). when he gets mad, his hair turns into lightning bolts. What he doesn't know is that he’s the direct descendant of th legendary Golden Lightning Dragon said to control Thunderstorms. Personality Lemonsqueeze is the hard-working character of the group. he harvests lemons and produces his own electricity. he's honest, short-tempered like Mountainbolt, can be enthusiastic, and has other quirks (laughing a lot sometimes, stuttering etc.). he can also get easily offended if he was classified as 'midget', or when someone insults his harvesting skills. Mostly, his temper is way worse than Fireball’s. Wisdom Lemonsqueeze's signature personality is wisdom. he is as wise as fireball, very reasonable, and always thinks things through. the only difference is how he succumbs to his temper. However like Sandstorm, He's also the most Intuitive. Ryuninjustu Lemonsqueeze has a natural affinity for Lightning-based attacks. he can project lightning bolts, emit lightning rings from his feet, and is a very skilled archer. Like Mountainbolt, he can run very fast with his Lemon-Dash ability. Other Abilities Lemonsqueeze also has a Natural Affinity for Painting. (Look at the first frame) Nature Transformation (Spirit Evolution) when he received his shinobi badge, his techniques became more enhanced. Trivia *his favorite foods are teriyaki chicken, teriyaki turkey, burgers, lemons, bananas, cherries, grapes, raisins, walnuts, pecans, ramen, and fried rice with soy sauce, while he dislikes anything spicy, and potato salad. *he shares the same birthday (July 5th) as the creator of the series, Jimmy Jenkins. (Me) Category:Male Characters Category:Dwarf dragons Category:Ground Dragons Category:Lightning Dragons Category:Ninja Dragons Category:Ryushinobi Category:Scale Squad 5